Eyeglasses, particularly reading glasses and sunglasses, are often lost, damaged or destroyed after their owners position them on surfaces or in places inappropriate for these delicate optical devices. Either they are misplaced or necessitate time and travel to retrieve them. For sunglasses, commonly left on a car seat, one may inadvertently sit on or otherwise accidentally damage or destroy them. For eyeglasses used while driving, if they are not at hand; it is hazardous to visually search about the vehicle for them while it is in motion.
Addressing these problems, prior art describes a variety of eyeglass holders, including stand-alone and eyeglass holders fixed to a solid surface. For the most part these devices are relatively complex and expensive to make. Further, these prior art devices may be incapable of holding a wide range of eyeglasses such as half-glasses and over sized glasses, such as certain sunglasses.
The invention described herein is manifestly simple. It safely and swiftly stores eyeglasses while offering deftly quick, as well as safe, convenient storage and retrieval of them. The eyeglass holder is easily and quickly installed and removed. Finally, it is inexpensive to make.